Once More
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: SPOILERS: SET BETWEEN TR & TTQ. Dannyl and Tayend have dinner one night, as usual. But one thing leads to another. Is it just for comfort or are old feelings renewed?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, it is greatly appreciated. Set between The Rogue and The Traitor Queen. So obviously there are spoilers.**

**Once More**

Dannyl and Tayend sat at the usual table in the Guild House in Sachaka for dinner. Both kept darting glances at the other and then pretending to eat when the other noticed. Dannyl kept comparing the man in front of him to the man that he had lived with for twenty years, _he has changed so much, _he mused. _He's gone from living off of me to completely dependant. He's now even the Elyne Ambassador. _The Kyralian magician couldn't help but glance up again and studied his former lover's features covertly. _He still only has a few lines and not even a single strand of grey hair. He has laughter lines around his mouth but that's to be expected. He never stops smiling. _Dannyl thought with affection. _The only time I've never seen him smile is when... _He went bright red and concentrated as much as possible on the food in front of him.

"Dannyl?" Tayend asked confused.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" The Elyne asked him, concerned. Dannyl sighed, irritated by the man's concern for him. _Why does he care so much? We haven't been together for nearly six months and he hasn't shown any sign of wanting to get back together._

"Nothing." He answered sharply. For a second, the Elyne Ambassador looked offended but then shrugged it off and resumed eating. _I expected him to hate me. A few months ago he acted like he did._

**_ "He is the enemy." _**Tayend's voice rang loud and clear in his mind. _I expected him to be jealous of the fact that I liked Aschati, not angry. Not angry about the fact that the man I had liked after him was a Sachakan and a Black Magician. He didn't care about the fact that I liked another man, just the fact that in his eyes and the Guild's eyes, he's the enemy. _

**_"Would you kill me?" He asked Aschati._**

"**_I would." Aschati replied. _**Dannyl hadn't doubted then and he didn't doubt it now, that if he and Aschati came face to face with each other and Kyralia and Sachaka were at war, Aschati would kill him on the spot. _Just like Tayend knew that I wouldn't be able to kill Aschati and that's what he was trying to tell me. Though he doesn't need to worry, nothing has happened between me and Aschati and I doubt that it ever will. We haven't even come close to kissing since that evening at the baths, after Tayend interrupted us. _He didn't feel sorry about this at all though, nor did he feel saddened. He actually felt relieved. _I'm glad Tayend interrupted. If only it had been Tayend in the baths with me instead of Aschati. _Immediately, Dannyl felt shocked by the way his thoughts had turned. _At the time I was angry with Tayend for disturbing us, now I'm relieved and wishing that it had been Tayend with me. _He stood up abruptly and walked over to the window. He could feel Tayend's gaze boring into his back and could imagine the bemused look on his former lover's face. _He is the man that I respected and loved. He smiles a lot now, he isn't bored with my company, the little bits of research I do he takes an interest in._ With a start he realized that the Elyne was only a few inches behind him and had his hand stretched out towards his back. He turned around and could see worry and fear etched onto the man's face. _And his compassion has come back, he doesn't go off every night with a group of friends, he spends time with me. _

"Are you alright?" Tayend asked him slowly. Dannyl slowly smiled.  
>"Yes, yes I am." His former lover gave him a bemused look.<p>

"Are you sure? You look like you're on some sort of drug." The Elyne Ambassador asked him, smiling slightly. Dannyl felt his heart skip a beat. _I think I'm falling in love with him all over again. _The Kyralian took a tentative step forward and studied Tayend's face carefully. He could see fear in his eyes but there was something else there, something underlying the fear. _Does he still love me? _Dannyl thought. He took another step forwards so that their bodies were almost touching.

"Dannyl." Tayend whispered. He looked down at his former lover and a small smile formed on his lips as he reached out and stroked the younger man's cheek. He waited for the Elyne to jerk away but he didn't. Instead he looked up at Dannyl with a questioning look. Dannyl bent his head forward and lightly brushed Tayend's lips with his own. He pulled back slightly and waited for the younger man to say or do something.

"Dannyl, I..." The Elyne's voice came out slightly husky and he moved his head to give Dannyl a fleeting kiss. The older man's eyes bored into the other's. _I still love him._

"Tayend... I think... I... still love you." Dannyl whispered hoarsely. Tayend didn't wait for him to continue but proceeded to kiss him forcefully. The Kyralian responded by placing his right hand on the Elyne's lower back, pulling him closer, and his left hand wrapped itself into Tayend's hair. They both pulled away for air and looked at each other, both wanting to know that the other wished to continue. They didn't need words to know what they wanted. They both kissed each other forcefully, pushing their bodies together and wanting more from the other.

"Bedroom?" Tayend asked breathlessly.

"Yours or mine?" Dannyl murmured.

"Closest?" Tayend answered huskily.

"Mine." Dannyl breathed against the Elyne's lips. They both stumbled across to Dannyl's bedroom, wrapped around each other and not caring who saw them.

Tayend's leg bumped into the bed and he fell backwards onto it, followed shortly by Dannyl who kept himself on top of the younger man. Dannyl sent his magic out and closed the door. The Kyralian started to undo the buttons of Tayend's top, never breaking the kiss. The Elyne wrapped his hands around either side of the buttons Dannyl's top and just yanked at it as hard as possible, not caring about the fact that he had just pulled off a load of buttons on the older man's top. Dannyl didn't protest and used magic to remove the younger man's top and the remnants of his own. The brown haired magician moved his hands up and down Tayend's body, exploring the skin that he had used to touch daily and used to take for granted. He could feel his former lover's, _or lover's, _hands roaming his back, gently rubbing his finger tips into the skin. A small moan escaped Dannyl's lips and he broke the kiss. Tayend whimpered and the Kyralian smiled as he moved his head down to the Elyne's body and left a trail of kisses as he worked his way down to Tayend's torso. He stopped but allowed his lips to stay feather light on the younger man's skin.

"Don't stop." The Elyne moaned, bucking his hips slightly. Dannyl gently bit Tayend's stomach and moved his lips down to the edge of the man's trousers. He could feel the Elyne's erection against neck and an image of Tayend getting out of bed, after a night of sex, ran across Dannyl's memory. He grinned and undone the buckle of the younger man's trousers. He could hear Tayend's breath coming out in pants, no doubt remembering what the Magician could do with his mouth. The Elyne gasped as air was exposed to his legs in a matter of seconds. Dannyl smiled wickedly to himself, _I forgot the benefits of what having magic could do during sex. _He knelt up by Tayend's knees and admired the younger man's body. _I forgot what it was like to just have to pull away the covers in the morning and see his body. To be able to feel it with no hesitation. To watch it respond to my body. _He looked at the Elyne's face and could see a slight blush on his cheeks. _He can feel me against his legs. He knows that I find his body arousing. Even now. _Dannyl lowered himself and kissed the lump in Tayend's boxers. The man underneath him gasped and arched his body. The Magician sent his magic forward and ripped the Elyne's boxers in two, throwing them onto the floor. Tayend brushed his right hand against Dannyl's cheek and he kissed the palm gently, before lowering his head and taking the younger man in his mouth.

"Da-Dannyl." The Elyne moaned loudly. Dannyl continued, slowly picking up pace and using his tongue to pleasure the younger man.

"S-stop!" Tayend gasped. The magician complied and kissed the Elyne on the lips. Tayend grinned evilly at the man above him and moved in such a quick motion that Dannyl couldn't have stopped the Elyne from pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him even if he had wanted to. Tayend brushed the Kyralian's ear lobe with his lips and gently nibbled on his neck working his way down the Magician's chest and stopping to gently bite the bulge in Dannyl's trousers. _I forgot what this felt like. To have Tayend pleasure me. I want him... _

"Couldn't you... just... you know... use your magic to get your trousers off?" The Elyne asked huskily. The Kyralian didn't waste any time and used his magic to remove both his trousers and his boxers. _I haven't been naked in front of Tayend for almost ten years. We haven't had sex for that long? _

Tayend kissed the tip of Dannyl's cock and earned himself a moan. He immediately opened his mouth and slowly took the Kyralian inside of it. Dannyl gripped the bedsheets and panted, trying desperately not to moan loudly, in case someone heard him. The Elyne abstracted himself from the older man's shaft and grinned up at him. _That ended way too soon, _Dannyl couldn't help thinking. Tayend moved himself closer to the Magician's entrance and looked at him for reassurance.

"I want you." He murmured hoarsely. The Elyne complied and moved himself into the older man.

Ecstasy rolled over both of them and as they both came together, fireworks exploded inside of both of them.

…...

Dannyl woke up at and looked at the man asleep next to him. _I want this again. I want to wake up every morning next to him and I want to be his again. But will it work and will he want to? Considering the fact __that we were together for twenty years and the last ten years were a complete disaster_. _Do I still like Tayend? _He thought slowly. _Maybe I do. He's turned back into the man that I had once loved._


	2. Chapter 2

Once More

**Chapter Two**

Dannyl watched as Tayend opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, trying to get used to his surroundings.

"Morning." The Kyralian whispered smiling. The smile soon disappeared as the man beside him climbed out of bed with the sheet wrapped around his torso tightly.

"This can never happen again Dannyl." Tayend said quietly. The magician looked up at the man's back, shocked. _I thought that this would be it. That we would be back together._

"W-why?"

"It was a mistake. You like Aschati and I done it for comfort." Tayend didn't turn to look at Dannyl. "When was the last time we had sex?" He asked seriously.

"I don't like Aschati like I like you." The older man replied earnestly. "And about ten years ago." He continued, looking anywhere but at Tayend.

"You liked him enough for you to want to sleep with him." The magician opened his mouth to protest but the Elyne continued before he could be interrupted. "And exactly. We both wanted comfort and to remember what it was like."

"I love you." Dannyl's voice shook slightly. _I didn't care when we broke up before. I no longer loved him then. But I love him now._

"You didn't love me before." The younger man pointed out.

"You've changed."

"How?"

"You don't go out with your friends, you take part in my research. You've changed back into the man that I fell in love with twenty years ago." Tayend turned at this point, the sheet still firmly wrapped around his middle.

"But you've changed. So how can you still love the person I was?"

"How have I changed?" Dannyl asked sharply.

"From twenty years ago. Let's see. You're so wrapped up in your research that no one else matters, you come to bed late and you're willing to sleep with someone that could be politically disastrous. That isn't the Dannyl that I knew and loved."

"What about recently?"

"Yeah you've changed. You're research doesn't dominate your life like it used to, you pay attention to me and for the last few weeks your crush on Aschati seems to have died down a bit." The Elyne took a step towards the bed. "We had sex last night because my guard was down. I felt like it was twenty years ago and I got lost in it."

"I said that I loved you!" Dannyl yelled. _He fucking used me. He should have said no. He should have told me that to him it was only sex, that it didn't mean anything._

"Let's face it, last night we were both living in the past. Neither of us have had sex for ten years and we both wanted to know what it felt like again."

"So you used me!" Dannyl demanded. The Elyne looked at the floor guiltily.

"I didn't mean to. I just didn't realize what I was doing."  
>"Bullshit!" The magician said vehemently. Dannyl jumped out of bed, holding the spare sheet around his waist firmly. "Get out of my bedroom!"<p>

"I'm sorry." Tayend murmured. The look on his face assured Dannyl that he meant it but he needed space and he needed Tayend to get out of his room.

"It's not good enough. Now take you clothes and get out." The magician said forcefully. This time the Elyne didn't argue and he picked his clothes up from the floor and left the room.

"Tayend?" Dannyl heard Lorkin's confused voice coming from outside his door. _Great! Now Lorkin's going to know that Tayend spent the night in my bedroom._

"Ambassador Dannyl?" He heard Lorkin call from outside the door.

"One second Lord Lorkin." He responded. _I suppose I had best get this over and done with. _

…...

Dannyl and Lorkin sat in the study both looking at separate documents. _He hasn't yet brought up the fact that he bumped into Tayend coming out of my bedroom. Maybe he knows that something went wrong._

"What did you do last night?" Lorkin asked from across the table. Dannyl sighed inwardly. _I should have known that he was only thinking of a way to breach the subject. _

"I had the longest night of my life." The older man answered cryptically.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"What do you think?" The Ambassador asked with a humourless smile.

"Bad way. You had sex with him though, didn't you?" The young man asked bluntly. Dannyl glanced up, his mouth wide open. "Seriously Dannyl, just because other people are so prejudiced doesn't mean that I am. So what went wrong?" He asked again. _He isn't the first person that I would choose to talk about this to but I have no one else._

"It was a mistake. We both got caught up in what we used to have and we hadn't done it in so long so it just... happened." The older man tried his best to keep emotion out of his voice but didn't manage it.

"Liar." Lorkin remarked without malice. "It meant more for you. You like Tayend again and you wanted something to come of it but Tayend didn't. He still thinks that you like Aschati." He continued. _How many people knew that I liked Aschati and how many people think that I still like him? _Dannyl wondered.

"I don't like Aschati any more. He isn't jealous of the fact that I had once considered Aschati, he's angry that I wanted to sleep with the enemy. He didn't care that I liked another man."

"He cares a little bit. He does still like you. It was just you both seemed to grow more interested in other things and you both forgot to fight for your relationship. When was the last time you two actually slept together, excluding last night?"

"About ten years ago." The Ambassador answered sheepishly.

"Exactly! But recently you've both paid more attention to each other and your feelings for each other are becoming more prominent."

"What should I do?"

"Assure Tayend that you love him, show him that you don't like Aschati any more. Suggest that you want a relationship with him and that you want to take it slowly to see if it will work." Lorkin replied. _Since he spent time with the Traitors, he's grown up. If only Sonea could see him right now. He reminds me of Akkarin at times now. A man that I greatly respected, even if I did fear him slightly._

"That should work. We're both meant to be going to the market tomorrow with Aschati."

"Good. Also try and see if you can get another few hours of sex with Tayend tonight. Slowly his defences might lower and you might be able to convince him getting back together is the right thing to do." _He's grown up but he's still way to blunt about sex and too accepting of mine and Tayend's...relationship? _

"Do you think he'll want to... sleep with me again?" The Ambassador asked tentatively.

"With the noises you two were both making last night, I can hardly see him saying no." The younger magician answered frankly. Again, Dannyl's jaw dropped to the floor. _He heard. Oh god! Then again his bedroom is practically right next to mine._

"Sorry." He said apologetically. The younger magician shook his head.

"Don't apologize. We all need a bit of comfort and I only heard a little bit I quickly used magic to block out the sound." Lorkin put in hastily. Dannyl nodded but still felt guilty. _I should have used magic to sound-proof the the room. _

"Thank you for being so understanding." The older magician said sincerely. Lorkin shrugged.

"Don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the late update. University seems to take up all my time now but I have a four week break. So expect some new stories and all other stories to be completed. Please review.**

**Chapter Three**

Dannyl kept his gaze fixed on his food. Tayend didn't even acknowledge the man sitting opposite him and whether he liked it or not, the magician was upset by this. _How am I supposed to win him over, if he won't even look at me! _The older man pushed his food around his plate with his fork. _Maybe I should just say something? Anything... _He stared at his plate and opened his mouth... and then shut it again. _What the hell am I supposed to say? _

"Dannyl, just eat your food." The man opposite him said irritably.

"I'm not hungry." Dannyl murmured.

"It's only because you have something on your mind." The magician swallowed in response, still not sure about how he was going to breach the subject. "It's about last night, isn't it?" Tayend continued, exasperated. The Kyralian bit his lower lip, something his former lover used to love about him, now it just annoyed him. "It's over." He said harshly. Dannyl closed his eyes in an effort to hide how much those words had stung him. _What am I doing? Why am I even bothering to try and sort things out? I love him but this is totally useless._

"Tayend..." He tried but nothing sprang to mind.

"Please Dannyl, leave it. I am sorry for using you but I don't want a relationship with you." The Elyne said wearily. _Will he never understand? We're just not meant to be. The last ten years should have shown him that._

"What do you want from me?" The magician asked quietly.

"At the moment nothing." Tayend spat and stood up, intending to leave but was stopped when Dannyl had also stood up and grabbed his right arm. He turned his head a slight fraction to face the man behind him. "Let go of me." He growled.

"No." Dannyl stated simply. The Elyne felt anger rise in him.

"I said let go." He said forcefully. The magician kept his eyes firmly on the younger man and let go of his arm. Not giving Tayend a chance to leave now that he had let go, Dannyl threw and pinned his former lover against the wall. _If this is the only way to get him to listen then so be it. _The younger man glared at the magician before him. "Put. Me. Down." He whispered vehemently. Dannyl advanced towards him purposefully.

"No. You won't listen to me! Now you'll have to." The Elyne's gaze hardened and if he'd been able to he would've punched Dannyl. The magician stopped in front of his former lover so that they were eye to eye. Tayend would've sworn that Dannyl's eye were the same dark colour that they are when he was aroused. _For fuck sake! Maybe he should just fuck Aschati, at least that way he wouldn't be begging me for it! _

Dannyl placed his hands on either side of the younger man's head and brought his face right to his. Their faces were so close that they could feel each others breath.

"You want me." Dannyl said simply his voice slightly husky. Tayend felt his blood rush south and he swallowed. _For crying out loud! What is wrong with me? "_Admit it." Dannyl all but growled. The Elyne could only just stop himself from moaning at the sound of the older man's voice. The magician moved his face even closer so that their lips were only centimetres away. They were both so angry with the other that, even though they would never admit to each other, their anger was fuelling their own lust.

"Say it." Dannyl whispered, his lips almost brushing Tayend's. The younger man couldn't think straight and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could actually say anything.

"Say what?" He murmured hoarsely.

"Say that you don't want me." He whispered forcefully. Brown eyes stared at him whilst he tried to work his mouth into moving and repeating him. He realized that he couldn't. That right at that moment he wanted Dannyl, again. _Fuck! Why don't I just tell him that I want him. That the only reason why I don't want a relationship is because he hurt me. I want him but at the same time don't want him because he seemed so happy just to go off with Aschati. _

"I can't." He almost sobbed.

"You can't what?" Dannyl asked sharply.

"I want you. I can't say it." He was shaking both out of anger, restrained sobs and lust. Dannyl's eyes immediately darkened even more. He used magic to rip all of Tayend's clothes straight off of him. The Elyne gasped as air hit his exposed body. Dannyl refused to let him down though and kept him pinned to the wall. He pushed his lips against the Elyne's firmly and none to gently bit down on his bottom lip. Tayend gasped and the magician shoved his tongue into the blonde haired man's mouth and won dominance straight away. Their bodies were flush together and Tayend was desperate to rip all of Dannyl's clothes off of his body. The older man pulled his lips away and started biting Tayend's neck harshly.

"Clothes... Off." The Elyne panted. Dannyl barely registered what Tayend had said and bit even harder onto the piece of flesh between the man's neck and collarbone. "Clothes. Dannyl... Clothes... Off... Please." He tried again, desperation lacing his voice. Dannyl only just managed to use his magic to follow through with Tayend's request. Both men were not pressed up against each other naked, their erections pressing into each other. Dannyl moved his hips, brushing their cocks together causing them both to groan in pleasure. Dannyl brushed his fingers lightly down Tayend's leg and using his magic finally unlatched the younger man from the wall, only to pull his legs firmly around his waist and lay him on the floor. Not giving the Elyne any warning he thrust into him with abandon. Tayend cried out in pain, Dannyl not doing anything to prepare him for the intrusion. The magician didn't give him a chance to adjust before thrusting in out of his hard and deep. Tayend gripped Dannyl's arm, as pleasure began to erupt within him, mixing with pain.

"You. Are. Mine." On each word he gave a sharp thrust causing Tayend to scream in pain.

"Only yours." Tayend sobbed. "Dannyl, _please._" He cried, desperate for the magician to show some mercy. Dannyl grabbed the younger man's hips and angled himself so that he would hit his prostate. Which he did on the next thrust.

"Shit, Dannyl!" This time his cry was one of pleasure not of pain. Dannyl kept going feeling himself coming to an end, he looked down at the man beneath him. He admired the way Tayend's eyes were closed, his mouth moving slowly whispering silent words, his body covered in sweat and his back arched up off the floor.

His thrusts quickly became erratic desperate for release.

"S-so close." Tayend whispered, his eyes screwed shut. Dannyl moaned loudly upon hearing this. He grabbed the younger man's cock and began moving his hand up and down with his thrusts.

"C-come for me Tayend." He moaned loudly. The Elyne felt his body convulse as his orgasm overtook him. Dannyl felt the hot liquid on his hand and the younger man clenching around him and followed suit. The magician fell on top of Tayend and breathed heavily. The Elyne wrapped his fingers into Dannyl's hair.

"What happens now?" Dannyl asked breathlessly.

"Start again." Tayend whispered. The older man lifted his head slightly.

"What?"

"A new start. We try again. No more going out late, no more research and just spending time together." Tayend said hoarsely, his throat sore from overusing his voice. Dannyl replied with a firm kiss to Tayend's lips and placed his head back on his chest, falling asleep. Tayend closed his eyes, and they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. The first time in ten years.


End file.
